1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to holders for fabric to be stitched, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved worksheet and support frame wherein the same provides a frame and worksheet for fabric where stitched patterns may be placed for visual enjoyment of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various frameworks have been provided in the prior art to form a support frame for the mounting of a fabric sheet for the stitching or embroidery procedure. Such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,817 for example that provides spaced vertical side members and a pair of parallel cross members that are slidably mounted at opposed sides of the side members to effect stretching of a worksheet mounted therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,326 to Selden sets forth a further example of an adjustable frame for use in a support and stretching of a canvas-type worksheet mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,742 to Amaro sets forth a frame as a further example of adjustable side members utilizing spaced apertures to effect adjustment relative to the side members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,601 to Suica provides a further example of a stretch type framework that is utilized for mounting of draperies therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,308 to Dang, et al. sets forth a further example of a framework for mounting member therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved worksheet and support frame apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.